


Not Your Hands

by Merfilly



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jessica goes home after someone dies before she can save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



Seth watched Jessica at the stove, then got up to set the places for them. "I told you you didn't have to go to such effort," he grumped at her.

"Seth Hazlitt, if I feel like making a fuss, I certainly will!" Jessica told him in firm tones.

"And if I say you're only doing this because of your latest trip?"

Seth locked eyes with her, and she sighed.

"I normally see it so much quicker, Seth," she admitted. "That poor girl…"

"Her death is on that man's hands, not yours."

Jessica nodded, and Seth relaxed. His friend would heal.


End file.
